


Split and Roasted

by Babyru4



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Coming Out, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fem! Jesse, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Group Coming Out, Has a lot of my headcanons, Headcanon, I havent been to college so bear with me, I'm Bad At Titles, Love Confessions, Lukas has a cRUSH!!, M/M, Minecraft: Story Mode, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Crush, Short Chapters, Tags Are Hard, the characters are the characters so far--
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyru4/pseuds/Babyru4
Summary: Having the Coffee Shop late shift in a small town sucks. Sadly, Lukas has it every evening right after class. It's extremely boring, until a certain student from the same college he goes to comes in.





	1. Late shifts in a small town's coffee shop are the worst

Lukas wiped down the counter of the  _ Split and Roasted, _ the coffee shop he was working at. He had the later shift and barely anyone came in. In fact, no one was in the small shop right now. Usually a kid from the college nearby would come in, but apparently not today. He sighed as he stared into the counter. 

Suddenly, the bell for the door rang. A black haired boy walked in, looking around the small shop. Lukas stood up tall, happy someone had finally come in. Though, it was the end of his shift. He would probably walk to his college with the guy.

“Hi, welcome to  _ Split and Roasted _ ! How may I help you?” Lukas repeated what he asked all customers. The guy stood in front of the counter and smiled at Lukas.

“I heard you had those coffee cookie things? I want, like, four of those.” Lukas noticed the bags under the young man’s eyes. He kinda felt sorry for him. 

“Name?”

“Huh?”

“I need your name. I know you’ll probably be the only one in here but… it’s part of my job!”

“Axel. A-X-E-L.”

“Okay, four caffeinated cookies for Axel!” Lukas chimed as he went to a small bin at the start of the kitchen. He grabbed a bag and put four cookies into it, writing ‘AXEL’ on the bag in permanent marker. He walked back to Axel, bag in hand.

“Here you go!” Lukas smiled as he gave the bag to Axel.

“Have a nice night… Lukas? Lukas.” Axel said, squinting at Lukas’s name tag. 

“You too, Axel.”

As Axel walked out of the shop, Lukas watched him leave through the big windows in the front of the store. He waited a few moments, so that it doesn’t seem like he was following Axel. After he waited, he walked out of the shop, locking the shop up and continuing to walk to the college campus down the road.

He walked into his flat, sighing as he trudged up the stairs to the floor his room was on. His dorm was pretty high up the flat, so walking up all those stairs was a work out. As he reached the top, he noticed another student rummaging through his bookbag. He was muttering to himself and looked frustrated.

Lukas could only catch one sentence. “Where the  _ fuck _ are my keys?” he had muttered. Lukas noticed that his keys were, actually, right next to the student on the ground.

“Right next to you!” Lukas called. The student looked next to him on the ground.

“Ahah!” He picked up his keys and looked at Lukas, “Thanks… Wait, Lukas?” 

“Axel?”


	2. When the room right next to yours is the customer from 10 minutes ago

“ _ Wow _ , that’s crazy!” Axel laughed. He stood up and threw his backpack back onto his back, smiling at Lukas. He took a cookie out of the small baggie and took a bite. “Hey, these are really good,” He said through a mouthful of chocolate cookie.

“Thanks,” Lukas rubbed his arm and smiled at Axel, shyly.

“Did you make these?” 

“...Yeah…”

Axel swallowed. “These are, like, SUPER good. Have you ever thought about being a baker or something?”

“No.”

“You should.” Axel took a glance at the clock. “Ah, shit, I gotta go. See ya later, Lukas!” 

Without another word, Axel had unlocked and disappeared into his room. Lukas smiled, walking to his room, which was just to the right of Axel’s, and walking inside. He laid on his bed and thought. Not about particularly anything, he just let his mind wander. 

Though, Axel seemed to be very common in his thoughts. He didn’t know why. He thought about Axel saying he liked Lukas’s cooking. He thought about Axel being so kind to Lukas. He thought about how funny it was that Axel didn’t see his keys right next to him. He thought about how Axel was right next to him in his room. He should’ve asked him why he needed  _ four _ coffee cookies. He thought about how it was only Axel and him in the coffee shop. He thought abo-

Oh god, he had a crush on Axel.

At first, Lukas denied the thought. It was platonic attraction at most. He just wanted to be Axel’s friend! Besides, Lukas wasn’t gay.

...Was he?

Lukas kept denying the thoughts. He wasn’t gay for Axel. He wasn’t gay for anyone! He was straight. He had girlfriends before! Of course, he never really felt in love with them. But that was probably just cause he probably wasn’t  _ that _ interested in romance. He did NOT have a crush on Axel. No way, No how.

He didn’t have a crush on Axel. He didn’t have a crush on Axel. He didn’t have a crush on Axel. He didn’t have a crush on Axel. He didn’t have a crush on Axel. He didn’t have a crush on Axel. He didn’t have a crush on Axel. He didn’t have a crush on Axel. He didn’t have a crush on Axel. He didn’t have a crush on Axel. He didn’t have a crush on Axel. He didn’t have a crush on Axel. He didn’t have a crush on Axel. He didn’t have a crush on Axel. He didn’t have a crush on Axel. He didn’t have a crush on Ax-

Oh god he had a crush on Axel.


	3. Scratch that, CRUSHES are the worst.

Lukas walked out of his room and down all the stairs. As soon as he was about to open the door, he heard a “Wait up!” from behind him. As he turned around, he saw Axel speed walking to him. Lukas smiled and waited for Axel to catch up.

“I thought we could walk to class together! Y’know, like friends,” Axel exclaimed, smiling. 

Lukas smiled back, nodding. He walked with Axel across the campus, listening to Axel ramble on and on about random things. Lukas almost forgot he had to be at class, just wanting to admire Axel forever. When he remembered the fact that he had to get to his morning lecture, he almost tripped over himself, turning around, running, yelling that he had to get to class, and, of course, saying goodbyes to Axel.

Once he got to class, he was surprised to see he wasn’t actually late. However, he wasn’t surprised that the lecture was boring as all hell. As he left, he saw two of his friends, Olivia and Jesse, sitting at one of the tables in the courtyard. He walked over and sat next to Olivia, interrupting their conversation.

“Hey guys!” He greeted them.

“What’s up, fucker?” Jesse yelled.

“Jesse! You know the guard over there doesn’t like you doing that.” Olivia pointed with her thumb to a guy across the courtyard.

“Cursing or yelling?”

“Both.”

“Well fuck him.”

Olivia sighed.

“What were you guys talking about?” Lukas asked.

“If you’re gay or straight. I say you’re, like, super duper gay.” Jesse stretched out her arms to show how gay she thought Lukas was. Lukas stiffened up a bit.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Lukas yelled, crossing his arms.

“Face it, you do. The last girl you dated was desperate for a boyfriend and it only lasted about four days. She said that you wouldn’t even kiss her!”

“Lukas, I think you’re pretty cool either way!” Olivia said, smiling at Lukas.

Lukas groaned, putting his head in his hands.

“Dude, if you’re not gay, tell me. Because I don’t wanna talk about chicks you have a crush on when you are interested in the dudes.”

Lukas groaned again, louder this time.

“So?” Olivia asked.

“Fine! Okay, I‘m gay! I like men! I like dudes!” Lukas yelled in frustration.

“Nice.” Jesse smiled.

“So does that mean we all can talk about dudes together?” Olivia asked.

“No, I have a confession to,” Jesse replied, standing on the chair and putting her foot on the table, “I, Jesse, am a super mega lesbian.”

“I’m bi,” Olivia replied.

“Great, so we all came out. Can we move on now?” Lukas asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Jesse said, slumping back into the seat, “You have any crushes?”

“Jesse, why are you ALWAYS obsessed with crushes. You’re like cupid.” Lukas groaned.

“Call me cupid, then. Have anyone special, Luke-a-doo?”

“How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?”

“Dunno. Answer the question.”

Thoughts raced through Lukas’s head. Should he tell them about Axel?

“Actually… no, no,” Lukas replied.

“That’s new for you,” Olivia said suddenly.

“What do you mean that’s new for me?”

“You usually always have a crush on someone and are obsessing over it.”

_ Fuck. _

“Yeah, well, not this time.”

“I sense lies but if you say so, Luke-a-doo.” Jesse rolled her eyes.

“Stop calling me Luke-a-doo!”


	4. Olivia is a speciesphobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ones kinda short oof

“So, yeah, that’s why I think pigs should vote,” Jesse concluded.

“Jesse, I hope you know absolutely  _ zero percent _ of that made  _ any _ sense.”

“Stop being so speciesphobic,  _ Olivia.” _

Jesse and Olivia started arguing over pig rights while Lukas just put his head in his hands and wondered why he was friends with these two.

“Hey, Lukas!” A familiar voice called from across the courtyard. Lukas looked over to see Axel. A small blush spread across his cheeks and he waved, smiling like a goofball. Axel walked over and leaned against the table a bit, despite a seat being open next to Jesse.

“Hi!” Axel smiled at them, grabbing Jesse and Olivia’s attention.

Olivia waved and smiled as Jesse stared blankly. “Who are you?” Jesse asked, looking Axel up and down.

“Axel,” He answered, looking to Jesse and smiling. 

“Jesse.” Jesse pursed her lips and looked over to Lukas. She gave him a look like she was the all knowing bitch overlord. Which she was, considering what happened next.

“So, are what do you think of our Lukas over here?” Jesse asked, curiously. Lukas flushed waving his hands at her and dragging his finger across his neck.

“Oh! Uhm…” Axel rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s cool! I think he’d make a great friend.”

“ _ Only _ friends?”

“Jessseeeeeee,” Lukas groaned.

“Well, I mean… I guess we could be more if feelings like that appeared…” Axel blushed, laughing nervously.

“Hmmm… I see…”

_ Silence.  _ Olivia was holding back laughter as Jesse nodded slowly, looking at Axel and Lukas as they blushed.

“Well, Luke-a-doo-”

“Stop calling me that!”  
Axel burst out laughing. “D’awww, that’s adorable! _Luke-a-doo,_ ” He laughed. Lukas’s face flushed even more than it already had.

“I hate my LIFE!” Lukas smacked his head onto the table and groaned. Axel laughed, putting his hand onto Lukas’s back and rubbing it. 

“We gotta get to class,  _ Luke-a-doo, _ ” Jesse teased. But she was right. Soon enough, they would have to be running to class because they were late.

“Ah, yeah, we should,” Axel agreed with her as he stood up right. “Hey, Lukas, what class do you have next?”

“Social Science.”

“Hey, me too!”

“Really? Cool!” Lukas laughed a bit, perking up. 

“Ooooooohhh!” Jesse teased as they started walking.

“They SO have a crush on each other,” Olivia whispered to Jesse.

“Yeah, they do!”


	5. Another day, another quarter because Lukas is on minimum wage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ABOUT THE HIATUS THInG TYRDTYANRFDSYUTFIUDSJTDXIUSNU DNIUfNSCYFNXSYUNTDCFXysnX  
> Anyways heres a new chapter thats short cause im uncreative and am at school (ao3 isnt blocked on our chromebooks YEET)  
> Its gayer than ever uwu

“Hey Lukas!” One of the employees called as Lukas walked into the split and roasted. He gave them a small wave before grabbing his apron and tying it around his waist. He went up to the counter and tapped his foot, knowing no one would come in at this time. People always came in either early in the morning for breakfast or during their lunch break, but it was the evening and he was stuck in the small coffee shop with only one other person. Despite his begging at the beginning of the job, Jesse and Olivia barely came in.

No one would come in and he’d be stuck in there for 7 painfully boring hours. Unless… No, No. He wouldn’t come in. Why would he? It’s not like he would even want another one of those cookies.

“Hey, Luke-a-doo!” Just then, Axel walked in. For once, Lukas almost didn’t mind being called that stupid nickname. 

Almost.

“Number one, stop calling me that.”

Axel laughed.  _ ‘Oh my god he is so cute,’ _ Lukas thought.

“Number two,” He sighed, “ Hi, welcome to  _ Split and Roasted _ ! How may I help you?”

“Oh, I, uh… just kinda wanted to see you.”

Lukas’s heart felt like it was gonna jump right out of his chest.

“Oh, r-really?” Lukas asked, nervously.

“Yeah! I think you’re pretty cool, Lukas.”

Lukas was going to die. Right then and there. His crush told him he thought he was pretty cool. His crush. Told him. He thought. He was pretty cool. Lukas was screaming in his head.

“Well, uhm, thanks, Axel!” Lukas laughed nervously.

“Actually, can I have more of those cookies? They were really good.” Axel smiled at Lukas as he nodded, going to the back and putting four cookies in a bag. He wrote Axel’s name on the bag and pushed back the urge to also write that Axel looked cute or his number so Axel could call him. He set it infront of Axel and smiled, leaning against the counter.

“Thanks, Lukas.”

“No prob, bob.”  _ ‘Oh god, that was so embarrassing, what the fuck, brain?’ _

Axel laughed again, picking up the bag and walking to a chair. “Tell me when you go on break so we can hang out.”

“Yeah, no problem!”


End file.
